


It's a Yes for me

by rangifertarandus



Series: Old Tumblr Fics [1]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, X-Factor - Freeform, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangifertarandus/pseuds/rangifertarandus
Summary: “Yeah–” Louis says pulling back before adding “I love you” and suddenly the world freezes. Because well, this is new.Nick has been thinking about it for a while now, the way Louis makes him happy, the way Nick’s skin tingles at Louis’ every touch and the Louis makes him feel like he’s never felt before. And Nick’s heart is about to explode because this means that Louis feels the same way and he’s never been this happy.OrThe X Factor fic that no one asked for





	It's a Yes for me

**Author's Note:**

> Tomlinshaw X Factor (-ish) drabble from my tumblr, this was posted ages ago (November 2016) after I had watched the live shows with the boys' last performance and inspiration had struck.

“What are you doing?” Nick says, huffing out a laugh as Louis tries to crawl on his lap.

“I’m climbing you” Louis says with a defiant pout.

Nick is leaning back on the sofa in his X Factor dressing room, they don’t have much time left before Nick has to go on stage. It sucks that they probably won’t be able to say goodbye properly after One Direction play on stage, but Nick has his acts to think about and Louis perfectly understands.

It’s weird this thing they have, they sometimes try to figure out how it started and have a hard time agreeing on an exact turning point (they have a hard time agreeing on most things honestly). They mostly blame Harry and like, of course it’s Harry’s fault.

His and probably alcohol’s if you ask them, because after getting drunk on vodka shots (terrible idea) during a party back in April and waking up hungover in Harry’s house just to find out he was gone and had left them locked inside, they had somehow started talking, to pass the time, and had found out they didn’t really mind each other’s presence. That had progressed to never ending whatsapp conversations and nights on the sofa watching tv at each other’s houses.

Louis had been the first person Nick had called when he had discovered he was going to be the new X factor judge and Louis had rushed to Nick’s house with a bottle of wine, decided on telling Nick about the massive crush he had on him. But when Nick had opened the door, he had taken Louis in his arms and kissed him right there, walking them backwards in the house until they could close the door, Nick pinning Louis against it while Louis kissed him back in a haze.

They had ended up drinking the wine in bed, getting drunk in no time because they had both skipped dinner in favour of kissing and cuddling, it had resulted in wine spilling and Nick’s favourite sheets forever ruined. But it’d been worth it.

And now there they were, in Nick’s dressing room. They had spent the night together, of course, Nick running at Louis’ house right after Sean’s show, they had kissed until their lips were raw and had slow sex that left them both breathless, they had then slept all wrapped up in each other until Louis had had to get up and pack for the US promo. 

They were both professionals and would never interfere with each other’s work, but rehearsals were done and Louis was done with the Xtra factor interview as well, so they had decided to take some time to cuddle before the live show.

“You’re a giant” Louis mumbles, wrapping his legs around Nick’s lap, his arms behind Nick’s neck as Nick’s hands go automatically on Louis’ hips.

“You’re tiny, I’m just normal size” Nick says, searching Louis’ eyes. He’s looking down, eyelashes casting a shadow on his cheeks. He looks sad and Nick hates it.

“Hey” Nick says, moving his hand up to Louis’ jaw.

Louis’ gaze shifts to Nick’s eyes briefly, before he looks down again.

“I don’t want to leave like this” Louis says, a small pout on his mouth. Nick feels his heart skip a beat. He sometimes still can’t believe that he gets to have this boy for himself.

He kisses Louis’ cheek

“Babe, it’s fine, come on…” Nick says, tilting Louis’ chin up so that they’re looking each other’s in the eyes.

“It’s not going to be long, just a couple of weeks” Nick continues, Louis closes his eyes.

“I can’t wait to be home” Louis sighs, shifting forward and resting his cheek on Nick’s chest. He looks so small and, did Nick already mention that he hates it when his boy’s sad? Nick runs his hands through Louis’ hair, not caring that Lou’ll probably have to style it again.

“I can’t wait for you to be home too” Nick murmurs, kissing Louis’ temple.

“You’re going to be fine with your boys?” Louis asks.

“Yeah, they’re pretty great” Nick says, he feels Louis’ nod.

“They are amazing, but Max is way better” Louis says, teasing.

“Oi” Nick exclaims, slapping Louis’ softly on the side.

Louis laughs, slapping Nick in return and somehow starting a tickling fight that leaves them both breathless, staring at each other.

“I’m going to miss you so much” Louis says, leaning forward and kissing Nick on the mouth briefly, before pulling back.

“Me too, love” Nick says, kissing Louis in return.

Nick puts his hand on Louis’ face then, caressing his cheekbone before trailing to his scalp and gently pulling Louis’ head towards him. He headbutts him softly, keeping his forehead against Louis’.

“I think it’s time to go” Nick says, Louis pouts, kissing Nick again for good measure.

Nick licks into Louis’ mouth as they caress each other’s faces, hair and sides, unable to stop kissing.

The startle when there’s a knock on the door and stare at each other panting for a moment before Nick shouts: “Yes?”.

Harry’s face pokes inside. He’s covering his eyes with his hand.

“Can I?” He says. Both Nick and Louis shoot him an unimpressed look.

“We’re not doing anything, you idiot” Louis says, shifting so that he’s sitting in Nick’s lap sideways.

“Oh good” Harry says, peeking through his fingers first, then removing his hand from his face, once he’s certain that Louis isn’t lying.

“I think they’re looking for you, Nick” Harry says closing the door behind himself and walking in the room. He stands there somewhat awkwardly, with his hands behind his back, like a polite waiter.

“Yeah” Nick says sighing. Don’t get him wrong. He _loves_ being an X Factor judge, but at this particular moment he’d rather stay and cuddle Louis until he had to leave.

Nick kisses Louis once more, before patting his thigh to make him stand up.

“I’ll see you on stage, babe” Nick says, hugging Louis tight.

“Yeah–” Louis says pulling back before adding “I love you” and suddenly the world freezes. Because well, this is new.

Nick has been thinking about it for a while now, the way Louis makes him happy, the way Nick’s skin tingles at Louis’ every touch and the way Louis makes him feel like he’s never felt before. And Nick’s heart is about to explode because this means that Louis feels the same way and Nick’s sure he's never been this happy.

However, a look on his left, seeing Harry’s shocked face, tells Nick that something isn’t right. Louis has brought his hands on his mouth, eyes wide as if he’s regretting every single word. And this is not possible, Nick can’t possibly believe that it’s happening, now. Because Louis looks like he’s scared shitless, but there’s definitely no way that he doesn’t know. There’s no way that Louis hasn’t figured out that Nick is in love with him.

Suddenly though, Rita is bursting through the door and greeting everyone and Louis is still there, frozen, and Nick feels sick because he can’t do anything but wave goodbye when Rita drags him out of the room and away from Louis.

•••

Nick can’t sit still. He still hasn’t been able to get out of his seat to speak Louis, Nick has to find him before he leaves, he has to tell him that he loves him too, has to make sure that Louis knows.

Nick’s been staring at him throughout the performance, Louis was perfect as usual and at the end had replied Olly’s question graciously, shooting a small smile at Nick afterwards. Nick’s heart has skipped a beat, he had grinned at him, thinking it was his change to make things right, Nick was literally one second from mouthing “I love you” but Louis had turned away again.

Nick hears Caroline say that they’ll be back after the break and he darts out of his seat, running backstage. He gets to One Direction’s dressing room but they’re nowhere to be found, he thankfully spots Harry walking down a corridor.

“Styles!” he shouts, running towards him, Harry turns around with his eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Nick, what are you–” Harry starts but Nick cuts him off “Louis, I need to speak to him” Nick says, breathless.

Harry frowns

“He’s outside greeting the fans, we’re going soon” He says, Nick is about to panic, but he takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and trying to keep his composure.

“I need to tell him that I love him before he leaves” He says, all in one breath. And Harry drops his jaw.

“So you do, I knew it!” Harry says smirking, Nick rolls his eyes, because, really? He is about to beg Harry to tell him where Louis is when Harry sprints off

“Where the hell are you going?” Nick asks, speed walking behind him, trying to keep up.

“To call Louis” Harry says, opening an emergency door. Screams can be heard from outside and Nick waits patiently as Harry walks up to Louis and leans to speak in his ear. The fans go crazy and start chanting “Larry, Larry, Larry” but Nick can’t be bothered. He stares as Louis eyes widen and he turns towards him, before saying good bye to the fans and walking back inside.

“Nick, I’m sor–” Louis starts to say once they’re in front of each other. And really, how could Louis even think he’s the one who has to apologise? Nick shushes him, cupping his face with both hands, caressing Louis’ skin with the tip of his thumbs.

“I love you too” Nick says, looking straight into Louis’ eyes, and he sees the smile forming in them before Louis surges up and fits his lips against Nick’s.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the original tumblr post [here](http://iam-possiblyinsane.tumblr.com/post/133304161549/tomlinshaw-xfactor-ish-drabble-because-i)
> 
> Also, I love feedback, whether it's negative or positive, so let me know what you think! :)


End file.
